Emergência
by nikamaluka
Summary: Snape pode estar correndo perigo... O que a Hermione pode fazer para ajudalo!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I

- Pare Harry - diz Hermione aflita - Você pode se arrepender!

- Não há o que se arrepender Mione, ele merece isso - responde Potter.

- Mas Harry...

- Não tem mas Hermione- interrompeu Harry - Eu não entendo porque você está agindo desse jeito, você nunca gostou do Snape, e ele matou o Dumbledore.

- Eu só estou achando tudo isso muito esquisito, eu não acho que o Snape seria capaz de fazer isso!

- Mas fez Mione. Porque está defendendo ele?

- Eu só acho que...

- Eu vou fazer Mione, assim que eu achar ele - diz Harry, interrompendo Hermione novamente - Em honra ao Dumbledore!

- Tambem acho que Dumbledore não ia querer isso!

- Claro, o diretor confiava nele, não sei como, mas confiava, e veja no que deu.

Depois de dizer isso Harry aparatou, ele tinha ficado muito bom nisso depois que o Dumbledore morreu. Eu não posso contar para o Harry, afinal, nem eu devia saber aquilo, mas eu tenho que ajudar Snape. Já faz um ano que ele matou Dumbledore e Harry já estava chegando perto, muito perto de encontrar Snape.

Eu não posso ficar parada, será que ele ainda está lá!

-O que está fazendo aqui srta. Granger? Este endereço era apenas para urgências.

-Desculpe-me professor, mas acho que o Harry está muito perto de encontra-lo e...

-E você achou que seria correto vir aqui, podendo entregar minha verdadeira identidade para o Lord das Trevas?

-Eu só acho que se ele enfrentar você ele pode ficar muito fraco para derrotar você-sabe-quem!

-É, e o que você acha que eu deveria fazer srta. Granger?

-Eu acho que você poderia...

-srta. Granger, eu não imaginava que sendo minha aluna por tanto tempo não saberia o que é ironia!

-Professor.

-Acalme-se senhorita, eu vou me cuidar mais, e, claro que eu não vou enfrentar Potter. E, nunca mais tente me dizer o que eu devo fazer. Não preciso de idéias de uma metida...

-Eu já disse que eu não queria escutar – gritou Hermione, mas parou ao lembrar com quem estava falando – desculpe Professor.

-Nunca mais grite comigo srta. Granger, o fato de não estarmos mais na escola não quer dizer que eu não possa...

Snape parou por um momento, e Hermione pode jurar que escutou um gemido.

-Tudo bem professor?

-Eu tenho que ir – diz seu antigo professor mostrando a marca no seu braço.

-Cuide-se professor.

Snape olhou para sua aluna espantado, nunca ninguém tinha mostrado algum sinal de preocupação com ele, a não ser Alvo Dumbledore.

Hermione continuou parada encarando seu professor até que ele aparatou, e assim ela também se foi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Hermione estava deitada, tentando dormir, quando uma coruja bateu na janela do pequeno quarto que ela ocupava em uma casinha em Hogsmead. Ela abriu a janela e deixou uma linda e negra coruja entrar no seu quarto. A coruja soltou uma carta em uma pequena mesa, que ficava ao lado da cama e saiu. Hermione vê seu nome no papel "que letra linda", ela pensou enquanto abria o envelope.

_"srta. Granger_

_Tive que sair, estou em outro lugar agora, a mando do Lord das Trevas, ele pretende atacar Hogsmead, então sugiro que saia de onde está. Diga para o Sr. Potter treinar Oclumência, por que o Lord das Trevas me disse que sabia que o-menino-que-sobreviveu estava em Hogsmead. A meu ver vocês deveriam voltar para Hogwarts, afinal o lugar está protegido. _

_Professor Snape"_

Após terminar de ler toda a carta 3 vezes Mione vai para o quarto de Harry. Bateu na porta várias vezes até que Harry abriu a porta, com uma cara um tanto cansada.

-Você sabe que horas são?

-Desculpe Harry, mas eu estava pensando, e acho que estamos sendo muito descuidados.

-Mione, por favor, só o pessoal da ordem sabe que estamos aqui! E eu não acredito que exista um traidor entre eles.

-Mas Harry, você-sabe-quem é ótimo em oclumência e suas mentes são ligadas. Não acha que seria melhor ficarmos na proteção de Hogwarts, pelo menos até você dominar a oclumência?

-Não...

-Harry...

-Olha, nós estamos protegidos aqui! E Voldemort não vai nos atacar, não hoje de noite. Conversamos sobre isso amanhã.

-Mas Harr – tarde de mais, o garoto já tinha feichado a porta. Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso? Mas tudo bem, ele estava certo, era improvável que fossem atacados nessa noite. Depois de ler mais uma vez a carta de Snape, Hermione conseguiu dormir.

Hermione acordou, escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto, colocou uma roupa e desceu para tomar café, e conversar com Harry.

-Terminou o leite, disse o garoto assim que percebeu que Hermione estava descendo.

-E o que você quer que eu faça?

-Não sei, poderia comprar mais?

-OK, mas pensa no que eu te disse ontem enquanto eu vou lá!

-Pensar eu penso – disse o garoto ironicamente.

A garota saiu calmamente, não adiantava correr, e quanto mas deixasse Harry sozinho, melhor seria a resposta depois. Mione comprou o leite e já pegou alguns sapos de chocolate, ela estava mesmo precisando de energia. Quando estava voltando, pé ante pé, algum agarrou ela por trás tapando sua boca. Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha, fechando os olhos, quando ela abriu-os estava em uma casa empoeirada e vazia, reconhecendo a casa dos gritos.

-Sou eu, professor Snape – disse o professor soltando a garota.

-Por que fez isso – disse a garota, virando-se e dando de cara com seu antigo professor de poções.

-Eu disse para sair daqui, os comensais da morte vão atacar daqui a pouco. Não sabe seguir ordens senhorita Granger?

-Mas o senhor sugeriu...

-Sugerir e mandar é a mesma coisa para mim Granger, principalmente quando estamos falando da sua vida.

-Eu não pensei que eles atacariam hoje!

-Por isso você não deve pensar, vá para casa e tire Harry de lá – disse o professor, agora já perdendo a calma – eu tive que matar Dumbledore e não quero que ele falhe. Entendido Granger?

-Sim professor.

-Então vá!

-Claro.

-Ei, srta Granger!

-Sim

-Cuide-se

-Pode deixar. Cuide-se o senhor também!

Após essas palavras Hermione aparata até a cozinha de sua casa. Harry estava fazendo um omelete.

-Ei Harry!

-Que?

-O que você acha de irmos na toca, acho que o Rony deveria participar da nossa decisão.

-Claro.

Assim que Harry disse isso Hermione agarrou seu braço e em segundos eles estavam na frente da toca.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ai galera, peguem leve comigo pois eh minha primeira fic.

Quero agradecer a Sacerdotiza e a sheyla snape pelos reviews! Obrigado! Que bom que gostaram...

Bjus


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

-O que você tem hoje Mione.

-Nada, eu só quero resolver isso hoje – disse Hermione – estou com um mal pressentimento.

-Olá – disse Rony, que estava vindo do jardim – que surpresa, o que estão fazendo aqui!

-A Hermione ta com um mal pressentimento, queria que nós fossemos para Hogwarts! – disse Harry, meio mal-humorado – o castelo ainda está protegido.

-Mas, vocês não estão bem em Hogsmead?

-Fala isso pra Mione. Por mim eu continuava lá.

-Eu só acho que seria melhor nos protegermos até que você consiga controlar bem oclumência – disse Hermione, agora quem estava mal-humorada era ela.

-Vamos conversar lá dentro – disse Rony, andando em direção a toca.

A Sra. Weasley os recebeu com um abraço e foi preparar algo para eles comerem. Segundo ela Harry estava muito magrinho. Os três sentaram e ficaram conversando, para Harry eles deviam continuar em Hogsmead, Rony estava indeciso e Hermione queria ir para Hogwarts. Não tinha resolvido nada até que a Sra. Weasley chegou com uns biscoitos e disse que tinha adorado a idéia de Mione. Então foi essa a decisão: passariam a noite na cada dos Weasley e no outro dia pegariam suas coisas em Hogsmead e iriam Hogwarts.

No outro dia de manhã, quando estavam tomando café, com umas bolachas maravilhosas que a mãe do Rony tinha feito, uma coruja entrou pela janela e deixou um "profeta diário" no colo da Mione. Que parou na primeira capa.

-É, parece que a minha intuição estava certa! – disse, e depois começou a ler a noticia em voz alta.

"_Comensais atacam a luz do dia,_

_Ontem à tarde sete comensais atacam Hogsmead, mas parecem se focar em uma casa em particular, não ouve nenhuma morte, mas a casa em questão se encontra em destruída, os pertences dos atuais donos se encontram..."_

Hermione tinha parado de ler, jogando o jornal para Harry. Apesar de não ter paredes Harry reconhecer a sua casa, tinha uma marca negra pairando em cima dos destroços. Naquele momento Harry se sentiu muito mal.

-Voldemort é um homem morto – disse Harry com lagrimas nos olhos – Edwiges estava lá dentro.

Rony e Hermione se olharam, "droga, eu esqueci da Edwiges", Hermione já estava começando a acalmar Harry quando a Sra. Weasley disse:

-Tudo bem Harry, ela chegou aqui ontem a noite, deve estar caçando alguma coisa agora. Só não avisei antes por que pensei que você tivesse deixado ela solta.

Os três soltaram um suspiro.

-Ele vai morrer de qualquer jeito.

Então os três riram, chegaram a esquecer da guerra por alguns minutos. Depois que almoçaram, forma direto para Hogwarts, afinal, não tinham o que pegar em Hogsmead.

O castelo estava quase abandonado, alguns professores ficaram, e alguns alunos cujos pais foram corajosos o suficiente para deixa-los lá. Hermione e Harry ficaram nos mesmos quartos que ocupavam quando ainda estudavam lá. Harry aproveitou a calma da escola para estudar oclumência.

-----------

Hermione estava deitada em sua cama lendo um livro de poções. Mas depois de um tempo ela já não via mais as linhas, ela estava vagando nas suas memórias, e se pegou lembrando de Snape, quando ele a segurará por trás e tapará sua boca em Hogsmead, "como ele tem um abraço forte", pensou Mione. Mas então ela fechou o livro e disse:

-Porque eu estou pensando nele! Quer dizer, ele era o professor mais severo que eu tive, será... - então ela ficou muda - Não pode ser!

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em outra coisa a mesma coruja que entrará em seu quarto em Hogsmead estava entrando na janela do seu atual quarto. A coruja deixou uma carta e ficou sentada na janela.

_" Srta Granger_

Por favor, da próxima vez que eu pedir para você sair de onde está, SAIA. Não foi nada fácil explicar para o Lord das Trevas onde eu tinha ido, e mas dificil ainda soltar a coruja do Potter. Mas não é por isso que eu mandei minha coruja para você, eu quero falar com você pessoalmente. Você pode ir até a Casa dos Gritos hoje a noite, sem levantar suspeitas! Minha coruja estará esperando a resposta, se for negativa explique o motivo e marque outra data.

Prof. Snape"

Hermione pegou um pedaço de papel, rabiscou um sim e mandou com a coruja, agora só o que ela precisava fazer era pegar a capa do Harry e esperar até a noite.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Todos já estavam dormindo quando Hermione saiu, não foi fácil achar a capa do Harry, afinal, os poucos pertences que ele conseguira recuperar estava espalhados no chão. Ela saiu fazendo o menor barulho possível, pois não queria acordar ninguém. Pensou em Snape durante todo o caminho até a casa dos Gritos, "Ele é inteligente, forte, elegante, e aquele cabelo liso e negro... nossa, eu estou apaixonada por ele. Eu não acredito que fui me apaixonar logo por quem eu nunca vou ter!".

Entrou na casa com a varinha na mão, queria estar preparada para qualquer evento surpresa. Quando entrou no quarto viu Snape sentado na cama, estava lendo um papel, não tinha percebido que Hermione estava ali, "ai ai, como ele é lindo, poderia ficar o resto da noite olhando para ele" mas existe uma guerra lá fora e ela não podia ficar parada.

-Estou aqui professor.

-Não me chame assim, você sabe que não sou mais seu professor. Demorou bastante, precisava se arrumar tanto Granger?

-Desculpe Sr. Snape, eu tive que esperar o Harry dormir para poder...

-Desculpas não vão mudar seu atraso Granger. Sente-se, temos muito que conversar.

Hermione pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente do professor, mas não muito perto, não queria sentir o seu perfume, que, ela percebera agora, a deixava mais fascinada pelo seu antigo professor. Foi só depois de acomodada que ela percebeu que havia sangue no chão abaixo do professor, ela ergueu seus olhos e parou na perna dele, onde tinha um enorme corte e marcas de dentes, um cachorro talvez, mas um bem grande.

-Tudo bem professor? – disse ela ainda olhando para a perna do professor. Ele seguiu os olhos dela.

-Claro, alguns lobisomens se descontrolaram na reunião hoje de manhã, mas, acredito que o Sr. Malfoy esteja pior do que eu.

-Não seria melhor de você...

-Não preciso de palpites de nenhuma sabe-tudo, entendida srta? Ou tenho que repetir mais uma vez?

-Não professor, desculpe – sussurrou Hermione cabisbaixa.

-Vamos ao que realmente importa. Lord das Trevas está muito desesperado para pegar o Sr. Potter que está cometendo vários erros. Mandou todos os seus comensais procurarem o Potter, e fez com que os lobisomens e gigantes vigiassem Hogwarts. Por isso os lobisomens estão bravos, eles querem matar, mas o Lord das Trevas quer achar o menino-que-sobreviveu. Ele está vulnerável agora, você tem que convencer Potter a ataca-lo.

-Mas quando? Harry não se considera preparado.

-Ele nunca estará preparado Granger, ele é só um garoto. Ele tem que atacar agora.

-Mas e se...

-Srta Granger, coisas ruins acontecem o tempo inteiro. Chama-se destino, e o Potter tem que enfrentar o dele. Se ele ficar parado, o Lord das Trevas irá encontra-lo, ai será pior.

-Eu vou tentar falar com ele. Mas, você tem que me prometer que vai dar um jeito nessa perna.

-Como? Eu já falei para a srta que...

-Assim como você não é mais meu professor, eu não sou mais a aluna indefesa, Senhor Snape. Essa perna pode inflamar, você tem que fazer algum feitiço rápido, senão...

-Senão o que senhorita? Posso não ser mais se professor, mas ainda sou mais experiente e querendo ou não, sou mais esperto que você. Agora, saia daqui e vá convencer o Potter a lutar.

-NÃO

-Como?

-Enquanto o senhor não prometer eu não saio daqui.

-Mas que ousadia. Falar assim com alguém que tem uma marca negra no braço. Não tem medo do que possa te acontecer.

-Eu não tenho medo do senhor. Eu confio em você.

Por um momento Snape ficou em choque.

-Você confia em mim?

-Se não confiasse você acha que eu estaria aqui?

-Você só acredita em mim por que escutou aquela conversa que eu tive com Alvo antes de ele morrer.

-Não professor, eu sempre confiei no senhor, mesmo antes de ouvir aquilo.

Snape estava perplexo, fizera tudo para aquela garota odiá-lo, mesmo antes de saber que a amava. Não queria demonstrar seu amor para uma sabe-tudo da Grifinória, então a tratou tão mal quanto os outros alunos. Mas agora ela dissera que sempre confiou nele.

-Não, você não confia não!

-Por que não confiaria, se você fosse ruim já teria me matado agora. Mas não o fez, por que você é bom.

"Que se dane a idade" pensou Snape pegando Hermione pela nuca e puxando seu rosto para perto do dele e encostando seus lábios nos dela.

"Ele me beijou" pensou Hermione, respondendo ao beijo dele, seus lábios eram macios e quentes, e a mão que segura sua nuca fortemente a deixava ainda mais apaixonada por aquele homem. Mione levantou sua mão para acariciar o rosto dele, depois rodeou o pescoço dele com seus braços, unindo-se mais ao corpo dele. Snape desceu suas mão até o casaco que ela vestia, abrindo todos os botões, depois tirou-lhe a blusa, e, quando ela estava com a parte de cima do corpo totalmente despida ele jogou-a na cama.

Quando eles acordaram ainda era noite.

-Hermione, eu prometo, agora vá falar com Potter, quero casar-me com você na paz. Sem Lord das Trevas. Vá.

A garota levantou-se e se vestiu.

-Te amo Severo – disse antes de sair porta afora.

Demorou uns dois meses para que Harry Potter tivesse derrotado Voldemort. E mais 3 semanas até que todos os comensais fossem presos. Nesse meio tempo Hermione conseguiu convencer a todos que Snape era inocente. Depois de 2 anos de casados eles tiveram seu primeiro filho, Artus Snape.

-Espero que não seja o ultimo – disse Snape.

-Nem eu – falou Mione, dando um beijo em Snape.

FIM

* * *

Pois é, não ficou muito grande.

Valeu pelos Reviews... É bom saber que tem alguém que gostou da minha história.

Beijos para todos que leram.


End file.
